


Dsmp requests cuz I have writers block

by Ghost_Child42



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Child42/pseuds/Ghost_Child42
Summary: Dream Smp fanfic requests so I can get rid of my writer's block!Feel free to request anything except for:SmutShipsNsfwAnything that violates cc's boundaries
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1





	Dsmp requests cuz I have writers block

Hello reader/s!

I really want to write for the dsmp and make many aus but sadly I have eternal writer's block.

To help fix this I will be taking requests from you guys/girls/others to get my writing juice going

Rules are simple!

Feel free to request for anyone on the dsmp!

Please be patient as I can be busy or simply don't have the motivation to write your request yet!

These characters may be ooc as I've never written for them before so please don't hate.

I might make multiple chapters or a series using the request if I can. I will give full credit to you!

Please do not request smut, ships, nsfw, or anything that breaks a cc's boundaries.

I might be missing alot of the lore since I only watch like 2 or 3 people on the dsmp so it might take awhile for me to watch the lore required for your request.

I have full rights to refuse your request.

Other than that go wild and have a good day!


End file.
